1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which press frames, eyeglasses and pads together.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles have a variety of shapes, and are generally classified as three sorts. The first sort of swimming goggles has eyeglasses integrated with frames (also called integrated type below); the second sort of swimming goggles has eyeglasses implanted into frames (also called implanted type below); and the third sort of swimming goggles has eyeglasses assembled onto mask pads and then assembled onto frames by fasteners (also called fastening type below). The fastening type of swimming goggles has frames made of rigid material, which takes up most of the whole swimming goggles in volume and in weight. So such swimming goggles can not decrease weight, making users wear uncomfortably.
Applicant has disclosed swimming goggles in Taiwan Utility Model Pat. No. 94203155, (corresponding to a U.S. application: U.S. patent Ser. No. 11/092,927, filed Mar. 30, 2005, entitled “Swimming goggles”), which solves the problem above. In Taiwan Utility Model Pat. No. 94203155, light rigid reticulate clipping frames are assembled to soft frames for reducing overall weight of the swimming goggles, whereby users wear well. Each rigid reticulate clipping frame consists of a couple of locking annuluses corresponding to each other, and a plurality of ribs connecting the locking annuluses. The ribs latch with a plurality of positioning grooves in the soft frames, and press to assemble reticulate clipping frames along with fasteners. The present invention addresses alternative swimming goggles which solve the problem above as well.